


Vertrauen

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: Lucifer discovers fan fiction and things don't turn out perfectly.





	Vertrauen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/gifts).



Sam is doing the shopping today.

By the time he's finished, he returns to the motel room with two heavy grocery bags. He is met with a door that is unlocked. He opens the door with his free hand, and closes it with that same hand. Inside the room, Sam finds two double beds, a tiny TV, a desk and a chair...

And the Devil who's crying on said chair.

_Wait._

Sam drops the bags, and moves to stand behind the crying archangel. The crying archangel is looking at his laptop screen. There's a lot of text on the screen. Sam is tempted to smack the screen for hurting the archangel.

"Lucifer, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Lucifer doesn't look at him, he's still staring at the black and white screen while letting out painful sobs.

He does answer though, kind of.

"I will never hurt you like this. **Never**!"

Sam ignores it when the TV dies under the weight of Lucifer's conviction.

Sam knows Lucifer will never hurt him, so he's confused why Lucifer is so worried about that right now. He peers at the screen and sees a very graphic description of a rape scene. It's happening in The Cage and it's between...

"What are you reading? Where did you find this??"

Sam very carefully closes the screen. He uses one finger because he's so disgusted by the sight of what he just read, of text describing him as a victim of rape.

Lucifer sobs a little and rubs his eyes so he can answer. He still staring at the closed laptop.

"It's called...fan fiction. Hu-humans use it to express their beliefs and _so many_ believe I'd ever r-r-r-rape....you."

Lucifer begins sobbing violently again, it makes Sam's heart ache. He doesn't need to ask to know Dean suggested this to Lucifer. He had heard Dean mention fanfic to Castiel before, but he mentioned 'romance' and 'consensual sex' and maybe a bit of Wincest and Destiel.

Sam thinks maybe he had read some at one point, a few years ago, but now he's mad fan fiction exists because Lucifer is upset.

"Lucifer, it's fiction, it's not real. It's just a bunch of people making assumptions about me and Dean, and us."

Sam grabs the chair and is surprised by how easy it is to turn it around with Lucifer still on it. Lucifer's face is wet and he looks so heart broken, but at least he's staring at Sam.

"I trust you, I believe in you, please don't let some stranger's fantasies ruin that." Sam brushes a stray tear from Lucifer's cheek. "You are my other half, and we will always be kind to each other. You said so, right?"

Lucifer nods, he seems calmer now.

Sam smiles.

"I love you, Luci."

He kisses the archangel on the forehead and belatedly remembers that he never actually told Lucifer this before. Lucifer's face turns a dark shade of red and he's back to looking at anything else but Sam, but Sam doesn't mind, because it's true.

Maybe fan fiction has its good points after all.

"I love you so, so much."

Sam carries Lucifer over to one of the double beds and easily gets a 'yes' out of him.

Later on, Dean returns to the motel room and trips over the grocery bags. He immediately leaves the room because some times, fan fiction can become a reality. Sam dubs it positive Samifer.

Sam thinks Lucifer deserves a happy ending, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer discovers fan fiction and things don't turn out perfectly...or maybe they do.


End file.
